Pranksters
by eillwony
Summary: Demando and Safiel just flushed Wise Man's ball down the toilet. Now what do they do?


"Pranksters"  
  
Written by eillwony  
  
AN: This is in response to a fic challenge I received. Therefore, it isn't terribly thick on plot or characterization, but it is a bit of a romp.  
  
**Semi-standard disclaimer** These aren't my characters. I didn't create them, nor do I pretend that I did. I just wish I had (think of the money!). ^_^ They were created by Takeuchi Naoko. In reality she owns Demando and company (lucky!...well Demando and Safiel anyway).  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"I never thought it would fit down the toilet," Safiel said in a hushed voice, "How did you ever swipe it without him finding out? He is going to kill you if you can't get it back."  
  
The young boy stood staring down at a rapidly flushing toilet bowl. The yellow lights slightly tinted his blue hair and shirt green. Across the bowl his older brother smirked. The lights altering his normally white hair to a sickly yellow. Despite this, they still looked like teenagers facing an unexpected twist in an otherwise perfectly executed prank.  
  
"Well I never really thought it'd fit either," Demando said, "I guess these self-flushing toilets are a lot more powerful then I suspected. Kinda makes me never want to sit on one again. Do we have a plunger?"  
  
"Not one that works... You are so dead, man."  
  
"Not if I can pin it on Rubeus."  
  
"Excellent," Safiel laughed appreciatively, "I'm gonna love seeing him get whacked. He's such a whiner, and Wise Man. . . I swear he loves that ball more than breathing. It's gonna be beautiful to watch."  
  
Both boys jumped as a knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Demando asked.  
  
"Esmerodo. Wise Man's looking for you, and he's mad," her voice was muffled through the thick wood, "He sent me to find you."   
  
"I'll come when I'm ready. I'm the Prince of the Black Moon — I don't answer to summons."  
  
"Suit yourself," Esmerodo trilled. Her child's maniacal laughter echoed off the grey walls as her footsteps receded.  
  
"One day I'm going to muzzle her." Safiel stuck his tongue out at the door. "Do you think he's figured out that his ball's missing already?"  
  
"Not yet. The cook's probably complained about the rat. But he has no proof, only suspicion. Besides, I know exactly what he's going to say." Demando coughed and lowered his voice, imitating the shadowy specter, "'Young man, you are a Prince of the Black Moon. You have responsibilities. Your people are counting on you to . . .'"  
  
****  
  
". . . lead them in their revenge against the People of Crystal Tokyo." Wise Man's eyes glowed red. "How can people follow a prankster? You ruined a perfectly good five gallon tub of mayonnaise! A real Prince wouldn't stoop to such foolishness! How can I help you if you refuse to help yourself?"  
  
Demando lifted his left wrist and looked the gold watch wrapping around it, "Are you done yet? I have an appointment in five minutes."  
  
The glowing eyes narrowed. "I should never have let you take that Rolex out of the archives," Wise Man said. "Fine, you may go."  
  
"No, Wise Man, *you* may go." Demando pointed to the blackness beyond the deep green stone columns.  
  
As his name suggested, Wise Man floated into the darkness, muttering under his breath. Demando watched him exit then began pacing the room, the heels of his boots echoing in the vast space. More than five minutes passed before he heard another set of footsteps, echoing in counterpoint to his own. He stopped and turned toward the sound, waiting with small hands on hips.  
  
"You're late," Demando said as Safiel raced into the room panting. "You should have been here ages ago. We're in a time crunch, seconds count. Any minute now Wise Man is going to decide he needs to know what my 'appointment' was and go looking for his crystal ball to find out."  
  
"Rubeus was in his room. I had to wait until he left," Safiel explained.  
  
"Did you plant the rod and get the vest?"  
  
Safiel grinned and held up a limp green vest. "The rod is under Rubeus' bed. Just enough of the end is sticking out to make it look like he was trying to hide it. And I put the plunger in the closet when I got the vest."  
  
"Wonderful. C'mon, we got to get to the bathroom and plant the vest before Wise Man sees the plunger or the rod."  
  
The two boys raced out of the room, Demando in the lead.  
  
****  
  
Demando brushed his hands off on his thighs, "That oughta do it. If he says anything you pull your innocent look and I'll act like an outraged Prince. Then I'll say something to the effect that even I wouldn't try to pull off two pranks in less than two days. You can say that someone must have been inspired by our rat in the mayonnaise. That should be convincing enough to throw him off the scent."  
  
Safiel started to nod then stopped and his eyes widened, "What about Esmerodo? She knows that we were in here earlier. What if she tattles?"  
  
"Correction, she knows that *I* was in here. And she won't turn me in cause she likes me. The only problem is Rubeus, but know one ever believes him anyway. He's too. . ."  
  
"DEMANDO!" the walls reverberated with Wise Man's yell.  
  
"Quick," Demando said, "Pretend you're going to the bathroom. I'll hide, then you can go out and say that there isn't anyone in here, just you 'til you came out."  
  
"You can't send me out there by myself. I know that I'll do something wrong," Safiel groaned and his shoulders slumped. "Oh man, this is going to end in tragedy. I know one day I'm going to get killed trying to save your hide."  
  
"No you won't. This'll work. Just play it cool and act innocent. You have that face that no one ever believes could have done anything bad."  
  
"DEMANDO!" This time the yell was closer.  
  
"C'mon, get into the stall." Demando pushed Safiel into a bathroom stall, then his in the next one, his feet pulled up above the bottom of the door.   
  
A pounding shuddered the door. "Demando, are you in there young man?" Wise Man's voice permeated the room with a chill menace.  
  
"Just me in here, Wise Man," Safiel called. "Just a sec, I'll come out."  
  
Demando breathed a sigh of relief at Safiel's calm response. He listened to Safiel flush the toilet and wash his hands. "He's doing well," he thought. "So far no big mistakes. He might just make it." Then he peaked through the crack in the stall, just in time to see a pair of pink polka dotted boxers move toward the door.  
  
"Wait!" Demando called. "You can't go out there! You forgot your pants!" 


End file.
